Smoke
by GreyDitto
Summary: EJ DiMera and Sami Brady, but not in their stereotypical roles. Hot and angsty...first comes Smoke. 5 Chapters Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_I am not getting mixed up into anything that has to do with her. Ever._ EJ DiMera vowed, knuckles white, gripping the thick cut tumbler. The two fingers of top shelf Macallan's he'd ordered on a whim when he arrived, swirled around cubes of ice. He stared down at the contents, dragging the bottom of the glass against the smooth gloss of the black lacquered bar. Rotating it in small circles, watching the amber color lighten by the minute, the melting water from ice diluting the alcohol. _I am here to obtain information only. That's it._ His shoulders were tight and he tossed his head back, bringing the whiskey to his mouth, swallowing a large gulp. It burned a scorching trail of liquid fire over his tongue, down into his gut, a warm sensation leeching out into his chest. He lowered his chin, reconcentrating his stare down into his drink, allowing his vision to fuzz while rolling his shoulders trying to ease some of the tension.

"EJ DiMera! You son of a bitch, what are you doing here?"

Yanked unceremoniously from his silent musings, EJ angled his chin to the side and swiveled slowly, not at all prepared for anything that this Friday evening seemed apt to deliver to him. His eyes first settled onto a shiny pair of black wing-tips. Philip Kiriakis. A shark with uncanny business instincts. Ruthless. EJ's lips tipped up just the smallest fraction of a bit at the corners. He wanted no spectators to the little tête-à-tête he had been summoned for. He especially didn't want his best friend serving as a witness to watch him tiptoe around the devil.

"Just having a drink." EJ lifted his glass, gesturing to the vacant bar stool next to him on his right.

Philip threw one charcoal grey trousered leg over the stool, hooking his foot around the bottom rung and pulling it toward him, then sat down. With practiced ease, he slipped his finger between the collar of his starched powder-blue shirt and the darker grey tie, and loosened the constriction around his neck. "A drink? Here?" A dubious expression greeted him when their eyes met.

"Been a long week." EJ held Philip's gaze, refusing to be the one to look away first.

"Why do I sense there's more to it, than that?" Philip's dark eyebrows were low on his forehead. A pair of piercingly blue eyes narrow as they visually searched EJ for the real rationale.

"Because you are a suspicious person by nature. You should really work on that, old chum, you'll give yourself an ulcer." EJ smirked, watching as Philip's hard and inspecting expression faded, a curious gaze blooming in its place.

"You don't come here." Philip waved the bartender over with the come hither motion of two fingers.

"And yet, here I am." EJ gave the cheeky explanation with a display of his glass and a flippant gesture of his hand.

"Cute." Philip scowled, finally breaking the staredown to give his drink order to the man hovering on the other side of the bar. EJ exhaled, an autonomic reflex bringing the glass back to his lips.

"Besides, how would you know that I don't frequent this bar all of the time? You're not my keeper. And more importantly," EJ grinned, "I'm sure your keeper doesn't let you frequent places like this anymore." He rolled the cuffs of his wrinkled, white dress shirt up, folding the linen until it rested against the inside of his elbows. "On that note, how is your wife?" The word stuck in his mouth like taffy, difficult to spit out.

Philip smiled, the expression slow and practiced. The straight line of white teeth gleaming in the dim light. "She's good. Would love to have you over for dinner, if you could pry yourself away from the office long enough to socialize. Oh, and that other part of your statement. How do I know that you're not a regular customer here?" He leaned in for the kill, plucking an invisible speck from EJ's shoulder. "Well that, my dear friend, is because I own this bar. And I make it my business to know all of the clientele that frequent it."

_Shark._ That little bombshell was not what he'd been expecting. "You own this bar?" EJ struggled to keep his face neutral, although his palms had begun to sweat and his stomach gave a precarious lurch.

"I do."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Philip dipped his head in acknowledgment as his drink of choice was placed in front of him.

"I can't imagine a smoky old bar being a profitable business venture." EJ flicked his hand to the side.

"Define profitable." Philip studied him with one arched eyebrow over the brim of his glass.

"Surely I don't need to explain the ins and outs of a successful business venture to you, Kiriakis."

"You don't need to explain the _ins and outs_ of anything to me." Philip drawled, a lazy smirk punctuating the sentence as he sipped on the gin and tonic garnished with 2 slices of lime, that he was most fond of.

"Touché." EJ lifted his glass and offered a silent toast with his glass. Pulling the pack of Marlboro Reds from his pocket, he fumbled for a lighter remembering too late that he'd left it on his desk. A wisp of thought flit through his mind as he briefly pondered what else he may have left out in the open in his haste to get here.

"Hey mate," he called to the bartender sliding a glass to another patron a few feet away. EJ studied the man as he continued his work, he was balding on his crown, a pair of wire-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. EJ guessed his age around 55, a lifer. A lifer who apparently worked for Philip. _Shit,_ he breathed through his nose as the man turned, pinning him with his eyes. "Could I trouble you for a light?"

"Of course, sir." The man plucked a packet from a counter below the bar and held it out between his stubby thumb and forefinger.

EJ accepted with a nod of thanks and turned as Philip got to his feet. "Where are you going?"

"Got to see a man about a horse." Philip grinned, tapping his hand flat, gaining the attention of the bartender.

"A man about a horse? Or is this code for..."

"Take care of my friend here, on the house." Philip interrupted, deep dimples carving into his cheeks.

"Philip, you don't need to do that." EJ's neck went hot, a sheen of sweat breaking out along his collar. He slid his hand into his pocket, pulling the silver money clip out and flipping it onto the bar. He hated being indebted to anyone, for any reason.

"His money is no good here." Philip smirked at EJ's expression, as he tucked the EJ's cash back into the breast pocket of his shirt. "I'll be back. We can eat. Catch up. Maybe plan that dinner that we've spoken about so many times, make my wife happy, yeah?"

_Fuck._ EJ nodded without conscious intent as he watched Philip cut his way through the smoke-hazed lounge without a backward glance. The relatively empty bar had begun to fill since his arrival. Small tables covered in black fabric were now more occupied than not. Glass-topped hurricane lamps, illuminating the tables they sat on and little else. At the opposite end of the room was a small stage, a baby grand piano flush against one side. It sat empty, the stage still dark. Glancing down at the Rolex on his wrist, he bit back an epithet at the time. _So much for privacy. This place will be packed soon._ The air vibrated around him, a tingle of electricity raising the hair on his forearms as his body felt the change in his surroundings before his mind was conscious of it.

"I need to get out of here." He murmured to himself. Tense, his fingers curled around the pack of cigarettes that he still held, the wrapper crinkling in his fist. Forcing himself to relax, he pulled one out and held it between his lips, tossing the rest onto the bar behind him. Separating a match from the packet, he pinched it between his fingers and struck it across the igniter strip. As always, he caught himself watching the chemical reaction. The friction of phosphorus being oxidated against powdered glass as it sparked. That first catch, the bigger flare as combustion occurred. It was remarkable, really. He cupped the lit match in his hands, bending his head as he brought the tiny flame to the end of his cigarette. Sucking in through the filter, he took a long, deep drag, letting the nicotine fill his lungs and settle his nerves. Flicking his wrist, he extinguished the match and looked toward the bar for an ashtray, which he found, discarding the cardboard match.

With closed eyes, he enjoyed the first draws off his smoke and gave himself the mother of all peptalks, deciding that with this latest development, that this was more than just a bad idea. Now it was spiraling into the equivalent of a nuclear explosion on several different levels.

"You shouldn't smoke, that stuff will kill you."

The precise words she'd spoken some years ago, the first time they'd met. It wasn't a coincidence, of that, he was sure. The irony of the statement being that she was far more dangerous to him than the carcinogens he inhaled. Gritting his teeth, his entire body went stock still and stiff. Cursing under his breath that she'd arrived before he could make his escape. That once again, she held the upper hand and had stolen the element of surprise.

He kept his eyes closed. A feeble attempt to avoid the situation, maybe. A figment of his imagination, not bloody likely. Any figments that had anything to do with her were generally more of the R or X rated variety.

The tinkle of her laugh abraded his senses as he felt a small hand slide below the dark suspenders clipped onto the waistband of his trousers. "I said, you shouldn't smoke, that stuff will kill you." Inch by painful inch, she moved her palm up his chest. His skin felt singed, like the mere touch from her was branding him through his clothes. His eyes snapped open and locked onto the brilliant blue irises that haunted his very soul. Pursing his lips, he blew the mouthful of smoke he'd been holding, directly into her face.

She moved her hand from his chest, turning her face to the side, waving at the grey cloud between them. Coughing, she stepped back and he took the opportunity to study her. His jaw clamped, grinding his molars together, as his gaze swept her from the top of her blonde head to the tips of her pink polished nails, peeking out from her peep-toed pumps. He couldn't lie to himself, or he couldn't lie to himself in that particular moment, because even though she was modestly covered from neck to shins by a café au lait hued, designer trenchcoat. It was cinched tight at her waist, the shapeless garment hiding more than it showcased, but nonetheless his perusal did linger on certain curved areas of her figure longer than others. Still not trusting himself to say a word, he merely took another deep inhale from his cigarette and waited.

When she'd finished coughing, her narrowed eyes locked in on him and she took another step into his personal space. "Nice."

EJ shrugged, pursing his lips and angling his neck away from her this time, exhaling with exaggerated slowness before flicking the collection of ash into the ashtray the bartender had the foresight to provide him with.

"Is that it then? You've nothing to say to me?" She bunched one fist, propping it on her hip. With a scowl, she tipped her head to the side as if he was a foreign species she just couldn't figure out.

He gestured to her, still without making an attempt at conversation. Using the cigarette that was burning much faster than he wanted as a ploy to avoid speaking.

"Right." She sniped, the temper in her eyes visible with a volatile swirling of indigo. Dropping her fist, she linked the fingers of her hands together and held them at her middle. Breaking their visual connection, she appeared to succumb to the same affliction he was struggling with. Her chin low, eyes focused on her hands. "I came to say I'm sorry."

She could have told him that she was the Queen of England in that moment and it would have been more believable than what she'd just spouted off with.

"Did you hear me?" Their thread once more activated, she blinked several times, wondering what it was that she wasn't seeing. His eyes flashed with an amber fire before regaling her with a flat glaze of cool disinterest. "I said, I came to say I'm sorry."

Swallowing, he attempted to clear the lump in his throat, as she began to approach him, with one hand reaching toward him. "That's far enough."

"Well, I'll be damned, you can speak." Though she did stop stepping toward him, she continued to hold her hand out, making the few feet separating them, seem much less.

"I was just leaving." EJ tossed back the rest of the drink that had been courtesy of Philip, stubbing out the rest of his cigarette as he made to bolt.

"Leaving? I just got here!"

"And?" EJ paused, glancing down at his watch, before giving her a look of utter distaste. "You're late."

"Look, I said I was sorry! And I'm not late, it's just six o'clock now." She interrupted, her cheeks flushed with indignation.

"You could have just apologized over the phone, sparing both of us from whatever this is." He gestured to the room at large. "Now, I'm afraid I have to leave, I have some rather pressing business to get back to." EJ snatched his suit coat from the back of his stool, turning his back to her as he began to shrug it on. "I wish I could say it's been a pleasure."

"Of course. Work." Her whisper much closer as her next words struck with impeccable accuracy. He could feel the heat radiating off from her, warming his back. He called on every vestige of strength he possessed, not to let his guard down, even for a moment. "You have a business meeting with Mathasan Darby, scheduled at seven pm, right?"

EJ whipped around, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he took a menacing step toward her, one of his arms successfully jammed into his coat sleeve, the other sleeve and rest of the coat, dangling behind his back. "I don't know what your game is. But a woman with your skill set would do well to remember that trespassing is a crime."

She laughed again, covering her mouth with her fingertips to stifle the sound. "Skill set? Trespassing? Give me a little credit here." She scoffed, lifting up and situating herself onto Philip's vacated stool. She crossed one knee over the other and her coat flaps parted a bit, exposing a patch of pale smooth skin at the bottom of her thigh. EJ's eyes lingered for the briefest of seconds as he walked behind the back of her stool and stopped, pulling on the rest of his jacket.

"I don't have time for your little games. And furthermore, I couldn't care less about your apology." Jaw set, anger pouring off him in waves. EJ moved in closer, until he could stoop down and put his mouth beside her ear. "Don't call me again, Mrs. Horton." He strode toward the exit, refusing to look back, even as the lilt of her laughter followed him to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

EJ stomped out of the lounge, propelled by his emotions. He hesitated on the curb of the sidewalk, a fine mist shrouding the street in a gloomy grey. _At least the deluge of rain stopped_. The idle thought passed as he turned his face up toward the sky. Cars passed. Headlights and taillights reflected off from the wet surfaces surrounding him. Halos of light shining through the fog thickened air. The honking of horns and splashing of disturbed puddles, as much a cadence to city life as the hawking of street vendors and bustle of the end of a work week all around him. The city had a living, breathing pulse, one that he felt compelled to try and connect with at that moment. So he did. EJ hovered, caught between his anger-fueled flight and the instinct to calm and recenter himself before he made matters worse.

How long he stood there, face turned to the clouds, he couldn't be sure. Waging an internal battle with his subconscious, EJ used every meditative skill he'd learned from his Granny as a boy. For Christ's sake, he should have been able to Namaste himself directly into Nirvana. Yet an undercurrent of heightened awareness, kept him on edge and fuck if that didn't piss him off almost as much as she had. He directed a fresh burst of anger inward at the niggling feeling of being torn between escaping and rushing back just to get a glimpse of her.

_Three years. Thirty-six long, excruciatingly painful months._ One phone call requesting his presence. Followed by their brief, two minute encounter and he was ready to pull his dark hair out from the roots. So much for meditation. Samantha Horton. The epitome of every wet dream and erotic nightmare he'd ever had.

A cab screeched to a halt in front of him, the driver barking at him from a half cracked passenger window, asking if he needed a lift. EJ didn't trust himself to waver any longer. Tossing his long, six-foot-four-inch frame in the rear, he slammed the door behind him with much more force than necessary. Throwing the crook of his right arm over his eyes, EJ bounced his head on the cracked vinyl seat behind him, wishing it a concrete wall that would knock some sense into him.

_What did you think was going to happen?_ The time for self recrimination had arrived and he successfully berated himself, stewing in his own misery. Why on Earth did you agree to a meeting, away from the safety net of the Salem Police Department? Away from the protective eyes of the fellow officers, not to mention Father. _You're nothing but a sodding fool!_

"Where to?"

"Just drive." A mumbled answer as he tried to follow his twisted logic. Suddenly, the door to his side wrenched open, a blast of cold damp air hitting him just as the cab seemed poised to rejoin traffic. "Occupied!" EJ shouted, not bothering to look at the new arrival, chill bumps racing across his skin.

"Get out."

_Bloody Hell!_ He kept his eyes pinched closed, his arm an added barrier as he blatantly ignored her.

"In or out, lady!" The driver's arm stretched across the back of the front seat, watching with thinly veiled irritation.

"Get. Out." She repeated, pounding her hand on the roof of the car.

"Drive!" EJ ordered the driver, reaching for the door, intent on yanking it shut. She had the wherewithal to predict his plan stepping into the opening, wedging her body in the space between the frame of the car and its door.

"Don't run away from me, EJ."

"I am not running away from you!" He argued, an obvious lie. "I have a meeting to get to. I have neither the time, nor the inclination to deal with you right now." _Or ever._

"Tough." Sami grabbed at EJ's forearm, which he started to pull away, but in doing so, he made the mistake of looking at her. She stood, one hand on him, one on the top of the door, the top half of her body leaning into the interior of the car. She looked incensed. Not to mention drop-dead sexy, her darker blonde eyebrows drawn together, her plush lips pressed tightly together. "Get out or move over."

"Oh no!" EJ growled, twisting his arm away while sliding his body along the bench seat closer to her, taking up every inch of space that she could have sat down on. "Mrs. Horton is leaving. She is not getting in this car!"

"You sound very sure about that." She purred, putting one high heeled foot onto the floorboard. "Surely you don't think that I won't just climb right on top of you." Her words landed another lethal blow as the lurid image of her crawling on top of him in the confines of a back seat set fire to his libido. EJ sucked a deep breath in over his clenched teeth.

"Not in my cab!" The cabbie smacked his hand on the steering wheel for emphasis. "Make up your mind, lady, I don't have time for this. In or out!"

"She's leaving." EJ made another gross miscalculation putting his hand out. A hasty decision to push her away quickly morphing into something else entirely as his hand connected with her upper abdomen, his fingertips splayed over the underside of her breast.

A breathy hitch echoed as her breath caught in her throat, her body arching into his touch. He yanked his hand back, wiping his hand on his thigh, curling his fingers into the fabric of his trousers. She chuckled, a husky vibrato reverberating around them. "It's like that then?"

"Samantha, please." He swallowed, his entire body on high alert.

"So you do remember my name," her voice was pure sex. "I love the sound of my name in your mouth. Say it again."

EJ swallowed a groan, feeling like he was drowning in the seductive quality of her words.

"I'll do anything you ask." She murmured, walking her hand along his upper arm, the heat from her body warming him despite the chill of the air.

EJ flashed back to the last time they'd been alone together before tonight. When he'd begged her to stay with him and in response, she'd crushed his heart beneath the point of her stilettos and married another man. His best friend's half brother. Lucas Horton. The damnable half-wit troll.

"Leave me alone." His plea demonstrating just how broken he was. How broken she'd made him.

"Anything _but_ that." She amended, her fingers sliding across his shoulder, tracing over his collar. "You have to let me explain."

"No, I really don't." EJ shook his head, trying to shrug her off. Refusing to be so easily dislodged, she swept her hand up, threading her fingers in the silky strands at the nape of his neck.

"Just five minutes…" A throaty whisper, a tender tug, the press of her chest into his side.

He shook his head, biting down on the inside of his cheek to remind himself of the pain this woman had the potential to wield.

"Get out! The both of you. I don't have time for this. Time is money!"

"No! Please, she's leaving. I need you to drive. I have a meeting I must get to." EJ forcibly removed her hand from the back of his head, pressing it back into her side.

"No, I'm not. If he's not getting out. I'm getting in." Sami chimed in simultaneously.

"For the love of God, Samantha. I can't do this with you right now." A hint of something colored his words. A reedy note of vulnerability that made her all the more determined to get what she wanted. Him. EJ DiMera. The same thing she'd always wanted. Even if her actions didn't always support it. It was a fact, as solid as the ground beneath their feet. EJ would always belong to her.

"Just five minutes." She reiterated.

"What the hell is going on here?" Philip's voice came from the sidewalk behind her.

"Shit!" She swore softly, her opposite hand releasing the doorframe to cover where he still held onto her. "EJ, please."

"Damn it." EJ grumbled. "I have a meeting I need to get to."

"Sami, what are you doing here?" Philip asked, clamping his fingers down on his sister-in-law's shoulder. His face tightened as he looked down at where EJ's fingers were locked around her slim wrist, accompanied by the ashen color of his face. "EJ?"

"I need five minutes of his time." Sami explained, relishing the moment of EJ voluntarily touching her, even to the point of pain. Almost as if he sensed her inner thoughts, he jerked his hand back, recoiling into the seat.

"I think you've done enough damage." Philip bit out, pulling her back against him.

"Philip! Let me go!" Sami struggled in his arms, fear that her chance was being snatched when it was so close, had her shouting out the first thing that came to mind. Philip dragged her backwards, kicking the door closed behind him. "EJ! It's a matter of life and death!"

The cab sped off as soon as the door had latched, EJ safely tucked inside.

"Goddamn it Philip! NO!" Sami shouted, red-faced and furious as she watched the love of her life becoming a pair of shrinking taillights. She screamed in rage, stomping on the instep of his foot with the heel of her shoe with malicious intent. Philip roared, shoving her as he hopped on the opposite foot, pain rendering him useless for a moment. As was her way, Sami took full advantage of his distraction, quickly regaining her footing and taking off like a shot.

"Sami!" Philip called, watching her coattails fly behind her as she bolted. "Damn it, don't do this!" She didn't look back, her compact frame darting around and through the thick mob of pedestrian foot traffic that clogged the Friday evening streets.

EJ stepped off the elevator into the sleek reception area of Black International, a multifaceted corporation taking up the top floor of the most secure building in the city, if not the state. The address that had been given as the rendezvous place for a meeting with his reclusive, yet trusted informants. Completely deserted, save for the nondescript mouse sitting behind the large marble dividing wall, EJ couldn't shake the niggling sense of something being off. Mathasan Darby had given him solid intel on several previous cases, however, he had never before agreed to a face-to-face meeting.

"EJ DiMera for Mathasan Darby, please." His custom and years of police training ensured that EJ was polite to a fault, even though his emotional stability was in a free fall.

"Right this way." She stood, gesturing to a minimally lit hallway off to their left. Their footsteps silent on the carpet as they walked to the very end of the corridor, entering an office as deserted as the rest of this freakishly quiet establishment. "I apologize but Mathasan has been delayed, it will be a few minutes, please help yourself to the minibar."

EJ blinked as the Salem skyline winked from the floor to ceiling windows opposite the door, not even registering the departure of the secretary. The clouds had lifted, the view now crisp, clear and riveting. The entire city was laid before him, demanding his attention. He found himself drawn to the glass, staring out, admiring the picturesque quality of the scene.

A short time later, EJ startled, realizing he was no longer alone.

"Breath-taking, isn't it?" Sami's voice stole his breath. He pivoted on his heel, jaw set, fists clenched.

"Samantha, you can't do this. You can't be here! I have a meeting." EJ hissed, registering the large sparsely furnished office that he'd neglected to catalog on his arrival. _Damn her, she's going to get me killed! Get us killed._

She leaned against the now closed door, barring the only viable method of escape, her palms flat against the heavy wooden door at her back. A wry smirk tilted her lips. Pushing off, she began to prowl toward him. "Hi."

"Stop. Just please. Stop." He held his hand up, tucking his chin to his chest and inhaling deep through his nose.

"Why?" She asked, nonetheless ceding to his request.

EJ swallowed over the knot in his throat, shaking his head back and forth as he pinned his eyes to her. "I. You. Not now. I… We… I can't." His innate eloquence having left him high and dry in the face of certain danger, now when he would have used any advantage available.

"Shhh." She smiled, a look of such bliss on her features that he couldn't help but be dazed into obeying. "It's okay."

Separated by a dozen feet, they each feasted their eyes on the other. Updating the subtle differences that three years had stolen from their memories.

"I need you to go." EJ held her eyes, watching the flicker of pain convert to amusement. He shook his head, misunderstanding her grin. "Samantha, this is not a joke. This is business. Surely you can understand the importance of business. I need you to go, I have a meeting."

"With Mathasan Darby, yes I know." She resumed her forward trek toward him, holding her hand out to him in greeting.

He sighed, pulling his fingers through his hair in an agitated huff. "If you know, then what are you doing here? We've managed to stay out of each other's business for a long time now, surely you have more pressing things to attend to. Corporate espionage your cup of tea now? Have you grown tired of spoon feeding Lucas or perhaps kissing Kate's arse isn't to your liking?"

"Funny. You're a regular comedian these days. Do you really want to know what business I've been up to? I kiss no one's ass, I can tell you that. However..." The air between them grew heavy as the implications of her words settled. "I would make an exception for you. I'll kiss your ass, along with any other part of you that you'll let me."

"Samantha, please." He paused, staring at her hand like it was going to bite him. "My meeting with Mr. Darby is quite important."

"Ms. And yes, it is. Now about the kissing. The worshiping." She nodded in agreement, curling her finger and beckoning him closer, running her tongue slowly across her upper lip.

"What?" Exasperation had him two seconds away from shaking her.

"What, what?" she blinked with a coy flair, dropping her hand.

"Mr. Darby…" he gestured to the office around them.

"Oh, that." She grinned. "I told you, it's not Mr. Darby, it's Ms." She stuck her hand back out.

"Okay, Ms. Darby, whatever. It matters not what their gender is. What is important is that I have a very important meeting and you cannot be here."

"I'm afraid you're wrong on a couple of counts there. First off, gender is extremely important." With lascivious intent, her eyes drifted south of his waist, lingering on the bulge that so blatantly announced his maleness. EJ forced himself not to react to her obvious attempts to rile him, waiting until she'd returned her eyes to his. "And two, I most certainly am going to be here for your meeting, because," she paused again for dramatic effect. Closing the distance between them to an arms length, she grabbed for his hand. "I am Ms. Darby. Mathasan Darby. Otherwise known as Samantha Brady. I am your informant."


	3. Chapter 3

"You' ve got to be fucking kidding me!" EJ 's eyes hardened, a swirling of green and mossy brown. "_You 're_ Mathasan Darby?"

Sami smirked, nodding, before giving a pointed look at where her hand stretched between them, waiting for him to shake it in appropriate greeting.

_Mathasan Darby. _ He shook his head. _Mathasan-fucking-Darby!_ "The same Mathasan Darby I' ve been working with for almost three ..." EJ seemed to lose steam for a minute, his next works barely audible, ignoring the offered handshake. "Almost three years."

"One and the same." A small satisfied smile curled her mouth.

"I' ve closed a dozen high profile cases with information from Darby. I don' t... You couldn' t..." The implications of her confession fell with a heavy weight on his chest. The wall around his heart that he' d built to protect himself from her, crumbling.

"Yes, I did. I had to. Don' t you see?" Sami advanced, putting her palms flat on his chest. Tipping her chin up, she maintained eye contact as heat surged between them.

"Why? Why would you do this to me?" He searched her face for answers, his hands skimming her sides.

"Do this _to_ you? " She repeated with a confused shake of her head, her fingers hot as she reached for the buttons on his shirt front. "I did this _for_ you. For us."

"There is no us! You saw to that, didn 't you! Why? Why Samantha?!" He blurt, throwing his arms up. You know what, never mind! It doesn' t even matter. Have a nice life, Samantha Horton...Mathasan Darby...whomever the hell you are! He scissored his arms up underneath and between her forearms, knocking her hands off from his chest. EJ whirled, yanking his coat off, balling it up and chucking it toward the door. Stooping to grab it on his way, he took long angry strides to the door, needing to put as much distance between them as possible. Grasping the doorknob, he tugged, exploding when he realized that they were locked in. "Open this fucking door!"

Despite the dim lighting that made EJ 's pupils large and now appear almost completely black, the coiled strength was barely leashed by his exceptional self-control. Perhaps it was in spite of his obvious dangerous mood, and his practical knowledge of deadly force, Sami hadn' t felt this alive in a long time. Three years to be precise. She shivered as her fingers played with the belt of her coat.

"I just need a few minutes of your time." She spoke softly, her tone even, even though her heart was pounding a frantic tattoo in her chest and her panties were drenched in desire.

"Open this fucking door, right now!" He demanded, his shout echoing around the cavernous room as he grabbed hold of the handle with both hands and wrenched back on it with a loud grunt and all of the power of his straining muscles. If EJ could have done it through sheer force of will, the thick oak door would have been reduced to a pile of sawdust on the floor in front of him. However, Sami had known how he was going to react and decided that the risk was more than worth the reward. She' d spent considerable time planning the particulars of this little meeting and she wasn' t going to let him get away so easily this time.

"Relax. I will let you out, _after_ we talk." Chin up, eyes latched on his every move, she took a couple cautious steps toward him.

He pounded the sides of his fists against the door, the sting from impact not even registering as he bellowed to anyone who might be of assistance. "Hello! I 'm locked in here! Please open the door!" Savage kicks of his feet against the door should have scared her. If anything, it just attracted her even more with his show of brute force.

"EJ, no one can hear you." The gentleness with which she delivered her words, enraged him further.

"Kidnapping?! Adding that to your resume now, are you?" He spun toward her, the vein in the middle of his forehead throbbing in time with his heartbeat. His chest heaving with exertion, a sheen of sweat dampening his brow. " You really are your bloody mob father' s daughter! "

"You 're hardly a child." Sami mocked, holding his violent gaze as he stalked toward her, a predatory flash glittering in her crystalline blues.

"Prison life won' t agree with you, Samantha. " He drew himself up to his full height, a full head taller than she was. As he puffed his chest out, standing with legs slightly apart, EJ maximized the physical advantage of size that he held over her, because at the moment, it was the only advantage he had.

"You and I both know I' ll never see the inside of a prison cell, EJ." The tip of her small pink tongue, ran along the edge of her teeth, further baiting him.

"Interfering with an officer. Tampering with an investigation. Failure to obey a direct order. Entrapment. Kidnapping. You touch me and it' ll be assault." EJ spat any charge at her that he could come up with on the fly.

"What if you touch me first? " She purred, her hands fisting the folds of her coat at her thighs. EJ surged another step closer, his fingers curled around her upper arms, dragging her to him without premeditated intent. "Is it self defense now, if I touch you?" Sami thrust her chin up, pulling her shoulders back and arching her breasts toward his chest, allowing him to move her body, desperate for the contact. "You' re worth it." She blinked, swallowing back the sob that threatened. Husky and strained, she continued, "You 're worth everything." A low blow, repeating the words he' d used to try and convince her to stay with him years prior.

"Samantha, if you ever cared for me at all ..." The muscle in his jaw ticked and he trailed off, a misty film fogging his eyes, not able to finish the sentence.

" If I ever cared for you at all?" Sami 's lip quivered, tears filling her eyes. " You have to know I didn' t want to marry Lucas. It was you. It 's always been you for me."

"Ha! " EJ scoffed, fingers tightening on her biceps as he brought her closer. His breath fanning across his face, nostrils flaring with each breath. "You 've an interesting way of showing it, darling."

Sami' s heart trilled, hearing the endearment coming from him, intentional or not, it made every millisecond of pain worth it. "I couldn' t marry you, EJ. My father would have killed you. Your blue-collared family would have ostracized you. I couldn 't do that to you. You know that. The sainted DiMera s have always been too good for the dark and dastardly Brady crime syndicate you would have married into. The innate evil of my family would have destroyed you." Her hands slipped beneath the lapels of his coat, her palms flattening against the planes of his rock hard pectoral muscles. "I would have ruined you. "

He stared into the depths of her sapphire eyes, watching as they filled and one perfect tear slipped over the lid, streaking down her cheek. His voice cracked as he replied, catching the droplet with the pad of his thumb, wiping it away. "Don' t you know, Samantha? That once I had you, I was ruined for anyone else anyway."

A sob caught in her throat as she lifted herself up on tiptoe, slinging her hands around his neck, pulling his mouth to hers. Neither gave an inch. The kiss of their reunion tight-lipped and unyielding.

"You can' t marry her. " Sami whispered against his lips, the tears falling hot from her eyes. His mouth tightened under hers, the kiss turning brutal, as he shoved her away, watching as she teetered on her heels.

"Damn it, Samantha! How dare you? How dare you!" He spun, pinching his lips with one hand while throwing the other out, lurching a few steps away. Turning his back, he braced himself with both hands, arms fully extended, against the edge of the massive desk dominating one side of the room. His breath coming in short pants. " You 'd have me live the rest of my life alone. "

Dashing her tears with the backs of her hands, she shook off the weakness, regaining control. " She' ll never make you happy." Sami whispered, her breasts against his back, looping her arms around the front of his waist, holding on tight. She inhaled, holding her breath, her eyes clamped shut. EJ 's scent, his personal delicious fragrance her favorite in the entire world. He was the most perfect man she' d ever known, and just the smell of him never failed to weaken her knees. She'd never met another who appealed to her on every level, even the most basic of them all being a simple sensory one.

"On the contrary, she 's never made me as miserable as you have. " He knocked her hands away, where she was fiddling with the snaps of his suspenders and shrugged out of her light restraining hug, taking a sideways step, still braced against the desk.

"Is that supposed to offend me? Should I be insulted right now? Because I 'm not." She tossed back, perching her ass next to where his fingers gripped into the edge of the wood. He moved the hand closest to her, fisting it against his side. The other maintained the ironclad grip on the desk. Her own hands were busy unknotting the belt of her trenchcoat, shrugging it off her shoulders, the weight of it dropping behind her with a soft flutter of fabric. " Of course, she' ll never make you as miserable as I do. Nicole will never make you feel anything as much as I do. " With the smallest hint of movement, the side of her hand edged closer to his. With her pinky, she ghosted the side of his little finger, the spark between them kindling the inferno, with the minute contact.

"Love. " She paused, adding her ring finger in a slow stroke up and down over the back of his hand. "Hate." She removed the weight of her hand, watching each expression flash in his eyes as his gaze was firmly planted on where she was torturing him. " Lust." She recovered his hand with hers, trailing her fingernails between the webbing of each finger, scraping up the back of his hand onto the sensitive thinner skin of his wrist.

EJ 's breath caught in his throat, a sharp bolt of need stealing his breath. Blinking as he sucked air in over his teeth, his eyes traveled over the short red lace dress that she was wearing. If you could qualify the tiny scrap of fabric that clung to her body as a dress. The strapless bit of nothing, appeared painted on her full heavy breasts, the edge dipping dangerously low as she angled her upper body toward him, a generous gift of cleavage bared to his eyes.

With her tits as sufficient distraction, Sami lifted one foot, scraping her heel across the desk as she maneuvered herself to sit with him standing between her parted thighs. She held his hand against the desktop, directing it to the satiny skin of her bare inner thigh. "You want that straight laced, stick up her ass, church secretary to warm your bed? "

"Who is to say she already hasn' t?" EJ taunted, lifting an eyebrow and lowering his voice, he leaned in closer. " And why would I want her just to warm my bed, when she can warm my office. The hallway. My squad car. The holding pen of the Salem Police Department!"

"Bullshit," Sami spat, jealousy crackling like static electricity. She snaked a hand out and grabbed his tie, looping it around her fist, yanking his face mere inches from hers. "In the dark, with your clothes on and the lights off. Does she even know you? The _real_ you. Does she know you 're a fucking Phoenix? Appearing out of the smoke? Rising from the ashes of the bed we set fire to with our bodies? I 'll bet she' ll never do you like me, she' ll never take your rock hard cock between her lips and suck you dry." She pushed her tongue, bulging out the side of her cheek in a lurid mimicry of her oral skills. " She 'll never let you fist her nappy hair in your strong hands and fuck her mouth, shoving your dick down her throat so far she can' t breathe. I 'd bet my life she' d never be able to make you blow, keep you hard and make you cum so hard the second time you see stars."

"You 're disgusting!" EJ swore, shaking his head as he pried her fingers from his tie and stumbled a couple of steps away from where she sat. Unable to deny her claim, because he knew, just like she did, that she spoke the God 's honest truth. And try as he may, her words set fire to his tenuous control. His pulse hammered through the length of his erection, skin stretched to the point of agony, the need for her so incredible.

"Perhaps. But I 'm also right. And I' ll prove it. Right here. Right now. " Sami hopped off the desk, stalking him as he backed away, their eyes locked in a powerful thrall that both were powerless to fight.

"You can' t say things like that. "

"Why not? Because they 're true? "

"She' ll never have you. I won' t let her. "

"God, Samantha! Listen to yourself!" EJ huffed, shaking his head as he shut his eyes and broke the intense visual connection, stumbling back to the large window pane. "You' re married to another man! "

"You' re mine, EJ. Right here. Right now." Sami moved her hands to the middle of her back, grasping the metal flap of her zipper. The unzipping sound, unnaturally loud in the silent room. EJ shook his head back and forth, his forehead sliding against the cold glass as her dress dropped to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you ever listened to the sound of someone taking off their clothes, EJ? " Sami 's voice slid over his ears like it was the voice of his subconscious and he was powerless to ignore her. He did maintain the ability to stay quiet and not respond though. Barely.

Back and forth, his forehead swept the glass. Cold, wet, hard. _All adjectives that I can relate to her. I can attribute every single sensation as belonging to Samantha!_ He groaned, giving the glass a sharp rap with his forehead.

"The rustle of my dress hitting the floor." A pause, his ears perked unintentionally as he listened for more. A throaty chuckle angered him as she read him like a book. " Aw, don t be mad, my love. Of course, you' re primed to listen to see what comes off next. Haven t heard anything, have you?"

"Samantha, please ..."

"Mmmm," she purred, " I love it when you beg."

"For Christ 's sake..." EJ mumbled as he gnawed on the inside of his cheek. He was ready to beg; _oh, was he so ready to beg_.

" I' m sure you' ll be praising His Holiness when we re lying satiated in each other' s arms. So will I, for that matter, I can' t wait to reacquaint myself."

"You have to stop this madness." Desire thickened his voice, the deep hum wrapped them both in a memory of seductive gluttony.

She was quiet for a moment and it almost lulled him into a sense of false complacency. But then she really moved in for the kill. The muted click of her heels, the crinkle of fabric. _She is coming closer. Dear Lord, she is coming closer._ His body strung so tight, he felt one false move and he'd simply snap like a bowstring. Which was exactly what she was gunning for.

"Aren' t you curious?"

"No. "

"Liar." Another wicked laugh washed over him, goosebumps layering on top of goosebumps. "Am I naked?" Her voice was so close now. His own breath fogged the window, his breath coming in a ragged pant, releasing small puffs of condensation. _Open your eyes! Look at the reflection in the mirror!_ The devil on his shoulder nudged him to fall off his pious perch and take a little peek.

"I assure you that I do not know or care." His upper crust British accent was deliberate, forced by sheer willpower.

"I really should punish you for lying to me. Or worse yet, lying to yourself. But I think we 've both been punished enough. We both know what you want. What you need. What _we_ need." She was close enough now to touch him and she brushed her fingers down the center of his spine. An aftershock of her touch made him shiver. "Open your eyes, EJ. Look at me."

"No." He clenched his jaw, swallowing the glut of saliva that pooled in his mouth. _She's close. Goddamn it, she is so damned close. _Her front plastered to his back, sandwiching him between the heated soft curves of her body and the cold immovable plate of glass. He turned his face to the side, his cheek resting against the window.

"Fine. Don' t look. Just feel." A sinuous slither of her body against his and a tortured moan escaped his lips. " Mmmm, yes." Sami cooed, changing from the side to side motion to an up and down tease of just her nipples against his shirt. Her hands edged under the elastic of his suspenders running up his abdomen. "I love the sounds you make. My very favorite sound in the whole world , do you know what it is? "

"N-n-no." He stammered, the tips of her fingers releasing the catch of the clips, the bands snapped free and then they slid under the waistband of his slacks when the waist slipped a little lower on his hips.

Flattening her palms against the tensed bunches of his abdominal muscles, she didn' t hesitate and glided lower. "It' s a toss up really." Lower, a centimeter at a time. "When you' re close. You know, so close. " The thick elastic band of his undershorts proved no barrier either, the tips of her fingers lifted it, the cotton scraping against the backs of her hands. "You make these low pitched grunts and moans, just before you cum. " She moaned, the spring of his pubic hair coarse under the pads of her silken fingers.

A sorceress, she called forth the exact intonation she described. His knees buckled, and there it was the helpless sliver of sound from the depths of his chest. One palm circled low, cradling the heavy tight weight of his sac. " Oh yes, there it is. Delicious. "

"No!" EJ grunted, throwing himself against the glass, intrinsically trusting that it would hold up to the force. He pinched her hand between his body and the immovable object. Pain surged through her fingers as he ground them with no place to go, no cushion or give at all.

" Fuck! You bastard!" She hissed, snatching her hand back, slapping both hands into his back with an angry shove.

"You don' t get it. I' m not yours! You don' t always get what you want, Samantha!"

"Oh, but I do."

"No, you don' t. I don' t belong to you. I 'm. Not. Yours." He bit the words out, lashing out, wanting to hurt her as much as she hurt him.

A moment fraught with sexual tension stretched with an absence of sound. His back cooled a bit, his shirt clinging to his skin from the sweat slickening his skin. EJ concentrated on slowing his breathing. The haggard push and pull of air in his lungs making him a bit lightheaded, at least that 's what he tried to tell himself was making him dizzy.

"Yes, you are. And I 'm yours. From that first moment our eyes met. She whispered before she upped the ante even more. We both know that's the only way this plays out. But fine, play your games, comfort yourself with the moral high ground you' re clinging to. Deny it. Lie to yourself. Just know that I know. _I know you,_ EJ DiMera. I know you to the fringes of your sweet and loyal soul. Your gentle and forgiving heart. You' re so good. Much too good for me. I 'm so bad. I' m black right down to the marrow of my bones. "

He gave a tight shake of his head, her words cutting him to the quick, her obvious belief of them leveling him. " No. "

"Yes I am. So bad. I lie, cheat, steal. Evil through and through. "

"No, Samantha. You 're not. No one is all bad. "

She laughed, a harsh and dry bark of sound. "You can' t help yourself, you see. So kind you are. And here I am, a serpent. Even now. Gauging how to get around all those walls you 've thrown up. A tendril of smoke, that' s what I am. Dangerous. Deadly. Insidious, worming my way past your defenses. "

"No one is all bad. " He repeated, useless tears burning his eyelids.

"Maybe not. I suppose there is one pure thing in me. My love for you. "

"Samantha, please. "

Another moment stretched between them, the sounds of her moving away reaching his ears. "Want to know what the second is? "

"The second?" He shook his head, pushing his hands against the glass, levering himself off from the window.

"My second most favorite sound in the world."

He sighed. His hands fumbling as he reclipped his suspenders back onto the waistband of his trousers.

"My name." A whimper, the pain she injected into her reply, sharp as a blade slicing them both to ribbons.

"Samantha. " He turned, opening his eyes, immediately aware of the fatal error he 'd made. EJ winced as he palmed his erection to lay flat up against his body, his hand hovering over the throbbing ache.

Sami stood, a siren, her naked back bare and exposed to him in the dim light slanting in from the window behind him. One long line of pale skinned perfection. A tiny black thong cradled between the generous curves of her bottom, cutting across her hips. She looked over her shoulder at him. Hooking her thumbs into the night-shaded lace, she bent low, sliding the scrap down her shapely legs, releasing it to pool around her heels. " I get it. You don' t want me anymore. Right?" Stepping free, she traced the side of one shoe up the calf of her other leg.

She moved further away from him, toward the desk, placing both hands flat and lifting herself up before turning and gifting him with an unimpeded view of her ample charms.

EJ gave a rapid series of blinks, frozen in place. His mouth moving, but no sound escaping his lips. The truth of her beauty so much greater than the snippets of his memory.

Sami took one hand to brace behind her on the desk, leaning back, supporting her weight. With the other, she fluttered her fingers down her neck, along her sternum between her unfettered breasts. Down over the soft pouching of skin of her abdomen, lower still, she pet the darker blonde crop of curls at the apex of her legs. "It' s selfish. Right? That one of my favorite sounds is my own name. But it 's more than that." Spreading herself, she curled her two smaller fingers into her fist. Using her index and middle finger, she circled the tight bud of her clit. "The way you 'd _breathe_ my name, " she pulled a shaky breath between her teeth, "Sa-man-tha," she sighed, swirling her fingers lower, rimming the lips of her sex.

EJ gave a strangled grimace, fisting himself through the layers of his clothes.

"When you' d finger me. When you 'd taste me." Breathless, Sami rubbed herself faster, her head falling back, the wet glide of her fingers along the seam of body taunting him. "I'd look down at you. Your head between my thighs. Your voice had this greedy, wondrous note that sent me over the brink more often than not."

"Samantha ," his feet propelled him so that he stood a short two feet from her, his movements hard as he jerked and yanked at his cock.

"Selfish." She whimpered, stopping before she allowed herself the release. " I' m so selfish." She lifted her fingers from her center. Pointing at him with the index finger that was damp with her liquid desire, she crooked it, beckoning him closer. " I need you so much, EJ."

Under her spell, he leaned in, his lips parted. His tongue flicked out, lapping a droplet of her juices as it clung to her finger. In perfect harmony, they both moaned as she slid the two fingers she' d touched herself with between his lips.

"So sweet." He held her fingers with the sharp edge of his teeth, savoring her essence.

Sami held herself up, arching her hips toward him. A growl rumbled in his chest, a primal representation for his inner battle. His hands, wrenched at the button and fly closure of his pants. Shrugging the straps off his suspenders off from his wide shoulders, the rustle of his pants falling down his thighs unacknowledged by either of them.

EJ grabbed her hips, sliding her body to the very edge of the desk, stepping between her thighs. Her body shadowed by his, he squinted down at her core, wishing he could had the advantage of bright light. Desperate to absorb every nuance of their joining.

Sami gasped as she felt the blunt weight, the scalding heat as he positioned his cock, poised at the clasp of her body. A cursory flick of his wrist spread her juices over the head, assuring himself of her readiness. With no further hesitation, he slammed his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt.

Sami screamed, her throaty wail echoing around them. She threw her arms around him, clutching, scraping her nails down his shirt clad back. Her inner walls stretched over his impressive girth, straining to accommodate what she' d been dying for. The razor sharp edge of pain combined with suffocating pleasure for them both. Marking each of them in ways, they both remembered, but memory had faded dull with the passage of time and self protective mechanisms.

"Samantha!" He stilled, feeling the resistance of her body, the way she gave so freely to him, when it obvious he hurt her. "You re so...oh, God." He groaned, feeling the rhythmic clamping of her legs around his hips.

"Please!" She whimpered, biting down on his shirtfront, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Tight." He grit through his teeth. EJ tried. Lord knows how he tried to remain motionless, giving her a chance to catch up, to adjust. "I' m sorry." He pulled back, an inch before surging forward again with a vicious snap of his hips.

She cried out again, clinging to him. EJ wound one arm behind her back, his hand fisting in her hair. The other he clamped around her waist, his fingers digging into her hip. Their joining would leave marks and scars on them both, both physical and emotional.

With a noise pulled from the depths of his soul, he shifted, turning his head, pressing his mouth just above her ear. "Samantha. " With agonizing control, he started to withdraw, pulling out. Sami shivered against him, his voice piercing her soul.

"No! " Rocking her hips, she refused to allow either of them the luxury of time. There would be enough time for doubt and recriminations later. Now, she just wanted to feel.

"Give yourself a minute, darling." He murmured into her hair, his hips moving of their own accord. "You 're so bloody tight. God, you feel amazing."

"Only you. " She moaned, the slow cautious thrusts he gifted them with, paving the path for mutual enjoyment.

"What?" EJ groaned, the tempo increasing as her body relaxed around him, her core responding with fresh liquid heat. Burning him, enslaving him.

"I 'm yours." Sami tipped her head to the side, exposing the slim column of her neck to his nipping teeth and laving tongue. Her hands slid beneath his shirt, streaking over the tight slabs of his muscled back. "No one else." She lifted her hips, changing the angle of his penetration.

"Don't lie. Not now. Not about this." Deeper, he took her, pinning her to the desk with the flat of his hand tight against her hip.

"I 'm not." She gasped, feeling the building of the storm low in her belly. An invisible coil tightening, she bucked her hips, grinding her clit against the base of his cock. "I 've never been with any other. "

Her confession sent another surge of blood to his cock, the knowledge that he was the only one to have her intimately swelling him further. Unable to hold back, their mating took on a furious pace. The desk scraped against the floor, tearing the carpet under the force of his thrusts. Their ragged panting breaths. Grunts. Sighs. The jangle of change in his pockets. Desperate pleas. Animalistic, he sawed his hips back and forth, the melody and cadence as wild as they were. Gritting his teeth against the gathering of the storm, he released her hip to thread his fingers between them. A gentle roll of her clit in direct opposition to the punishing pace of his cock. "Cum for me, Samantha." He nipped at her ear, suckling the bundle of flesh into his mouth.

She seized around him, her inner walls clamping down like a vise as she came. A high pitched scream accompanied the blood she drew, her fingernails scoring his skin. Claiming him as viciously as he had her. Not slowing, he pushed through her body' s contractions, her favorite sound echoing as the pleasure filled agony hurtled him over the brink moments later, filling her with pulse after pulse of his hot release.

Boneless, exhausted and fulfilled, EJ collapsed on top of her. The desk groaned under the mistreatment. Sami crushed beneath his weight, could do nothing but smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Their harsh and ragged breaths slowly returned to normal, their pulses slowing as their aerobic activities ceased. Sami relished the pounding of EJ' s heart against her breasts, the leveling out of their heartbeats in time with the other. Yet another demonstration of how truly in sync the two of them had always been. His weight pinned her to the desk beneath her. Her body was one solid ache. But alive. She hadn' t felt this alive in three years.

As if he sensed her discomfort, EJ pulled out, straightening to his feet. Dizziness accompanied his deliberate movement, due to the massive detour of oxygen saturated blood cells below his waist. He gripped onto the edge of the desk between her parted thighs. Steadying himself, his eyelids fluttered in a rapid sequence of blinks.

EJ slammed his eyes closed, the vivid cataloging of images searing into his memory bank. _Shit! Fucking hell! What have I done?!_ Sami was splayed across the dark mahogany of the desktop they 'd just christened. The flaxen gold of her hair partially undone and tangled in a fuzzy halo around her head. Her pale skin, heaving high full breasts, peaked with the deeper pink of her tightly budded nipples. His head grew fuzzy again as his eyes trailed down. The delicate nip of her waist. The soft swell of her hips. The possible shadow of bruises forming from his lack of restraint. He sucked a breath between his teeth, the thought of her skin bearing marks from him, flipping switches that he thought he' d disconnected power from long ago. The core of her, the swollen lips of her slick slit. She shivered, no doubt chilled due to the absence of heat from his body smothering her and all of her clothing, but maybe it was also due to the fact that she was watching him The involuntary movement wasn' t without consequence and EJ watched as a gush of fluids pooled between Sami' s legs and dripped down beneath her bottom.

"Oh God." EJ whispered. The heavy weight of implications of their frantic joining stole his breath, but only for the briefest of seconds. Just then, Sami placed her feet on the edge of the desk and lifted her hips.

"Oops, making a mess."

EJ' s jaw dropped, his breath expelling from his lungs on a whoosh as a fresh bolt of arousal primed him for a second round. Her not-so-innocent position, a red flag to his bull-headed one track mind. "Samantha, " he growled, stretching one finger out." It s long length rounded over the satiny smooth skin of her inner thigh. Higher, he ghosted it over her skin, angling downward toward the desk.

He put more pressure into his exploration, dragging the pad of his finger directly up through the evidence of their coupling currently drizzling down her taint and around the tightly puckered ring of her ass.

"EJ ," she whimpered as he swept back, rimming her entrance, the wet sound of his finger in their cum an aphrodisiac on it s own.

Without a word, he slammed the finger deep into her, curling it upward. She flung her head back, thumping the back of it against the desk. He pumped, dragging it back, enthralled by the sticky wetness coating his finger, the intense heat of her scalding him.

"Are you too sore?" Deep, his words rumbled from a dark place. He wanted her sore. He wanted her to feel him every time she so much as blinked.

"No..." She winced, feeling the intimate burn and stretch as he rammed a second finger in alongside the first.

"You' re lying to me." He tsked, circling her clit with his thumb, all the while he began to ease his fingers out.

"Please don' t stop." She whimpered, tipping her hips up to him, fucking herself with his fingers.  
"I 'm sore. Yes." Breathless, she opened her eyes, reestablishing their visual connection. "But not too sore. I want you again. "

"Glutton for punishment?" EJ chuckled, his pupils so large in the dim room that his eyes appeared almost completely black, she was drowning in them. Swiveling his fingers in a corkscrew fashion, Sami moaned, spreading her thighs wider, her breath sticking in a lump in her throat as she arched her back up off from the desk. " How? "

"EJ! " She panted as his fingers moved faster. "Harder." Working her closer to the edge. There it was, bliss, shimmering just on the periphery.

"How?" He repeated, pulling his hand away, the wet suction of her walls loud as he popped his fingers out. "The truth."

Ebbing away, she blinked into the darkness. "EJ ...wh-what?"

"Were you lying to me?" EJ knelt down. Sami heard a shoe skid across the floor, followed by the jangle of change as his pants met the same fate, then another softer swish of fabric as his shirt cleared his head.

"Be. More. Specific. " She smiled as she arched, fingers threading through the silken strands of his hair. His chin grazed the inside of her knee. The five o' clock shadow so sensually abrasive against her skin, it caused a new bevy of goosebumps to flare. He slid his large palms under her thighs, fingers sliding under her ass, cupping the curved cheeks, kneading them with firm pressure.

"A man can tell. Your tight little quim..." He murmured, dragging his jaw back and forth on the lower section of her thigh. She tried to steer him closer, desperate to feel his mouth on her, his touch _in_ her. "While I 'm not sure that you haven t been with any others, as you claim." His damp lips dusted midway up her thigh, Sami 's fingers flexed and jerked against his scalp as he moved higher. " You' ve not regularly taken a man inside of you , how is that possible?" She bit down on her lower lip hard enough to taste the copper tang of blood as it filled her mouth. The sharp edge of his teeth nibbled on the fleshy indent where her groin met her leg. Sami' s lungs clamped down, she couldn' t draw a breath in, in anticipation of what was to come. In anticipation of what he was going to give her. "If I were your husband..." Hot, his breath puffed over her drenched lower lips. EJ 's voice trailed off and Sami 's core clenched with need, her eyes rolling back in her head.

_Please say my name. Please say it as you taste me. As you love me._ EJ? She gasped, the warmth of his breath, the radiant heat from his skin gone. He rocked back on his haunches, taking all of the promises of the delicious pleasure he was teasing her with, with him. She lifted herself up on her elbows braced behind her. She glared down at him, her chest heaving as she sucked in greedy, full lungfuls of air.

"I 'm waiting."

The force of the anger-fueled lust shimmering in his eyes pissed her off. _How dare he turn the tables like this?_ Touché. Well played.

He dipped his chin to her, his eyes locked with hers. The ultimate power struggle. The silence stretched between them. What she didn' t know was that it was taking every molecule of strength he possessed in his entire body not to to give in, to give and take in equal measures.

"Lucas is my husband. But that' s it. He 's got the luxury of being a Brady, but that' s all he gets. " EJ smothered a perverse grin that she had kept her own last name when they were wed, part of the reason he always was sure to refer to her as Samantha Horton, to remind them both of the choices she had made. Lucas Horton was a pantywaisted twat, if Samantha was his wife, he 'd allow no such liberties. She 'd be a DiMera. The pain lanced through him, a fierce and accurate piercing of his heart as he realized that would never be the case.

She scootched her ass forward to the edge of the desk. Lowering her feet to the floor, she stood, feeling another surge of wetness slip from from her body, slickening her thighs. Not ready to concede defeat yet, Sami balanced on one foot, planting the other on his shoulder and shoving him off balance backwards onto his hip.

His eyes hardened, the physicality of their relationship remembered and not tempered with the passage of time. If anything, it made him want to grab her and throw her to the floor and fuck her until she begged him for mercy. Until they both bore the marks on the outside that he was scarred with inside.

" So it is true." Not a question, she 'd lied about much, but not this. He knew. She knew. She wasn' t lying about this.

"Yep." She popped the ' p' sound, taking steps away from him. Finally breaking their visual connection, searching for her discarded clothes.

"Why? " He stayed as he was, naked and starved for her. His cock again fully erect and aching as he watched her bend over a few paces away to grab her panties from the floor. Gritting his teeth, he fisted his hands, tilting his body to the side.

She laughed with a derisive snort, shaking her head from side to side. Tendrils of her beautiful hair slipping from the pins she d had it secured with to spill down her back. The graceful curve of her spine. Her perfect silhouette in the darkness. He wanted her again with a force so strong, it was elemental. "Because he doesn' t deserve me." She tilted her chin at a haughty jaunt.

EJ 's jaw throbbed from the effort he clamped on it. "He doesn' t." He agreed, feeling the throb of his pulse jackhammering along the length of his cock.

She paused, an entire conversation taking place between their eyes as she regarded him over her shoulder. Then her lip lifted just a bit at the corner and she prepared to launch her final verbal missile. She grabbed the saturated bit of cotton from the floor and tossed her thong at his face. "Good luck with your little church mouse. Don 't worry, I 've gotten you out of my system," she smirked when it bounced off his forehead. "I 'm off to find someone who deserves it." Scampering to her feet, Sami decided against searching for her dress and grabbed for the trenchcoat where it' d slipped from the desk and high-tailed it for the door, grappling for the key hidden in it s pocket.

Instinctual. Jealousy flared ferociously feral. Positively primal. EJ 's blood roared in his ears and he didn' t even realize that he was on his feet and giving chase until his arm was around her waist and he' d hoisted her clear off from the ground, slamming her back against his flat, sculpted chest. The smack of bare skin slapping against each other loud. A wild banshee, all hair and limbs, fighting like she was possessed. Her coat and the key went flying as he swung her wide.

"Let me go!" She screeched, wiggling her body and kicking her legs as he flung them away from the door. She tried to hit him, but her arms were trapped against her sides, so the hits were small and ineffectual against his hips.

"Never!" He yelled back, furious. "Find someone else? " His angry words whispered over her ear, the hiss setting fire to her every inflamed nerve synapse. He bit onto the dangling nub of her earlobe, scraping his teeth against it as he nipped his way down her neck.

"Maybe I' ll just fuck my husband! " She tossed her head back, banging it against his cheek, blood surging to the surface. His arms tightened around her ribs to the point of pain, making her cry out again. Sliding her down his body, Sami felt the hard length of his arousal against her naked backside.

"I don 't think so." EJ grit out, flicking his hips against her. His cock slid between her legs, nudging her clit as he teased her. He groaned, sliding his erection back and forth between her tightly clenched thighs. The friction, along with their juices taking the foreplay to another level entirely. " I have to have you again. "

"No!" Sami struggled to get free, they stumbled toward the corner of the room. One wall, one window. Salem city life spread out below them. "Why shouldn' t I fuck my husband, right? I should get _some_ benefit from the mongrel! Maybe I can teach him to do that thing with his tongue..."

EJ 's vision went completely red as she continued to fan the flames, she couldn' t see smoke curling from his ears. Her hands curled around his narrow hips, no longer beating against him, but holding him close.

"I 'll ride his face. Maybe sixty-nine ..."

"Small man like that. I 'm sure he' s got a short, stubby, inept little tongue too. " Bending his knees, he shifted his center of gravity, allowing her toes to brush the floor, bracing one arm against the wall. She tried to skirt away on tiptoe, but he wrenched her back, crowding her into the window, thrusting his hips hard. His cock rubbed along her outer lips and she cried out. " Not like me, right Samantha?" he injected a heady breathless quality to his voice, giving it just the intonation that she dreamt about. With a twist and a flick of his hips, he impaled her, driving her into the window as his cock took possession.

"Oooh." She croaked, fanning her hands out against it. She stopped fighting, going boneless for a moment as the memories of his talented tongue washed over her and the pulsations of his cock inside her made new ones. Tilting her head away, he nibbled his way back up the tight cord of tendon along the outside of her neck, pausing to place a wet kiss in the soft spot below her ear.

"You' re making me wet. Your delicious little quim is drenching me." He murmured, tonguing the divot, flicking the tip over the erogenous zone again and again, his cock mimicking the movement of his tongue.

She shuddered, his hands releasing her body to interlace with her fingers against the cold glass. "That 's all you, buddy."

" I love making you messy." Sami' s heart pinched painfully in her chest with his utterance of the word love, tears burning behind her eyelids.

She moaned, "EeeeJayyy." The syllables stretched out long as she made a minor adjustment onto her toes, maximizing her pleasure. Every thrust he made, he bottomed out, the head of him lodged tight against her cervix.

"Can you take me like this?" his breath grew more shallow, his teeth worrying her earlobe with raw desperation.

"Yes. Please." She half-sobbed, the gathering of an orgasm circling low in her abdomen. Lightning flickered across the sky, jagged bolts illuminating the nighttime clouds. Thunder rolling in with the oncoming storm.

"Anyone could look up here and see us. " EJ murmured, increasing the tempo of his thrusts. He latched onto her hands, curling his fingertips between her palms and the glass, trying to absorb some of the impact. His heavy weight of his sac slapped against her engorged clit as he really began to pound into her.

"Good! " Sami cried out, her breathing shallow and uneven. He thrust hard at her verbal response, flattening her breasts against the glass, trapping her between the window and his body. As deep as he could be, he paused, feeling the pre-cursor fluttering of her walls around him.

"Not good. No one but me gets to see you!" He ground against her then withdrew, disentangling his fingers from hers, sliding his hands down along her arms. Tender, he cupped her breasts, then roughly pinched her nipples. Gliding his palms up her chest, along her shoulders, down her upper back and ribs. When he reached her hips, he urged her backward a couple of steps. "Head down." He instructed, raw need deepening his voice as he seated himself back into her with one swift stroke. Sami rocked up a bit, surprised at the abrupt change in angle. "Head down!" He repeated, releasing one hip to smack his hand against her upper back.

Rain began to beat against the wall of windows. The wind picked up as the weather outside paralleled the dangerous storm inside between the lovers. Lightning crashed over and over, arcs of blinding light warring with the darkness, one bolt striking a rod atop a nearby building.

Following orders, she stretched her arms out, hands flat against the window. Lowering her upper body and tilting her ass up, Sami gave herself over to the innate power of EJ DiMera.

"Promise me. " He growled, bruising her hips with his demanding fingertips, digging in. Holding on. He snapped his hips as sweat poured down his back.

"Anything. " Sami cried, dizzy with sensation as she raced up toward the summit of her climax. The lightning coinciding with the bursts of color blooming behind her eyelids.

"No one else. " Faster, he punished them both with exquisite pleasure.

She didn t respond, feeling the first waves crashing over her, her voice caught in her throat as a scream bubbled up.

"No one else, Samantha! Promise me!" Harder, he used her hips as leverage, yanking her body onto his as he surged forward.

"I promise! You too! EJ, I..." the words were ripped from her as the orgasmic waves turned into a category 5 hurricane, spinning her around, higher and higher until the universe as she knew it, fractured. Her body spasmed around him, rhythmically pulling him deeper as she gushed.

"Only you." He growled, giving all of himself to her. His balls tightened up to his body, his cock swelling further before he came with a strangled oath, filling her with every drop of cum he could muster. It dripped down her thighs, down his thighs, before their legs buckled and they both crashed to the floor, panting as if they 'd both completed a triathlon.

A short time later, they both dressed in silence. No other words had been spoken, each were lost to their own thoughts. Sami unlocked the door, EJ 's hand heavy at the small of her back as he escorted her to the lobby of Black International. The receptionist had long since left the building. They stood before the doors of the exit, looking out at the storm ravaged street.

"You promised." Like gravel, the timber of his voice was rough and uneven.

"So did you." She accused, swinging her gaze to the side, catching him watching her intently.

"I did. " He nodded, dipping his head. He pressed his lips to her forehead, wishing they had more time. Sami gripped the lapels of his coat, reluctant to leave, yet knowing her disappearance would be noticed if she delayed any longer.

"I 'll be in touch." She stepped away, trailing her hand down his arm. She smiled feeling his bicep bunch beneath her fingers. Linking their hands, EJ stepped forward with her, pushing the door open with his opposite arm.

The corner of his mouth quirked up as she clenched his fingers, twice. Then she released them and picked her way out into the night. "Samantha. " He called, feeling his heart pound as her wide eyes swung around, meeting his as other pedestrians crossed their path. " I 'll be waiting."

She grinned, the thread of warmth stretching between them. She nodded and kissed the tips of her fingers waving them at him before disappearing like a plume of smoke dissipating into the clear Salem night.

_The end for now..._


End file.
